Dolphine
fascinating fact's Have you ever wondered about how many types of dolphins are present today, of what exactly they eat or even how they sleep? They are very interesting animals which are known as the most friendliest of all. They are marine mammals very closely related to porpoises and whales. There are about forty species of dolphins present in their seventeen genera. They evolved about ten millions years ago and they turned out to be the most intelligent animals along with being very playful to humans. They belong to the family Delphinidae which hosts the 40 species mentioned earlier. For some more great dolphin facts, scroll down. Diet Herding is a common style in which the dolphins hunt for food. This involves a pod working together to get a school of fish to curl up in the center, surrounded by dolphins. Then, each dolphin takes turns to quickly swallow whatever fish it can, while the others stand guard. ◾ Some species make use of their tail to hit their prey and stun it, and consume it while it remains disoriented. ◾ Food is considered to be a major motivating factor in the dolphin traveling for long distances. They migrate to an area where the water temperature is suitable, along with the availability of food. ◾ There are times when dolphins mistake plastic debris or other human waste as food. It is extremely hazardous for them, and they usually perish after choking on it. Where they live Dolphins are found all over the world; generally in shallow seawater of the continental shelves. You can witness dolphins in the cold waters as well as the warm tropical waters. Of course, there are certain species of dolphins that show preference to a particular temperature and region.Dolphins are found all over the world; generally in shallow seawater of the continental shelves. You can witness dolphins in the cold waters as well as the warm tropical waters. Of course, there are certain species of dolphins that show preference to a particular temperature and region.Dolphins are found all over the world; generally in shallow seawater of the continental shelves. You can witness dolphins in the cold waters as well as the warm tropical waters. Of course, there are certain species of dolphins that show preference to a particular temperature and region. Dolphines behavior Dolphins are well known for their agility and playful behavior, making them a favorite of wildlife watchers. Many species will leap out of the water, spy-hop (rise vertically out of the water to view their surroundings) and follow ships, often synchronizing their movements with one another. Scientists believe that dolphins conserve energy by swimming alongside ships, a practice known as bow-riding. Dolphins live in social groups of five to several hundred. They use echolocation to find prey and often hunt together by surrounding a school of fish, trapping them and taking turns swimming through the school and catching fish. Dolphins will also follow seabirds, other whales and fishing boats to feed opportunistically on the fish they scare up or discard. Appearance Dolphins are highly intelligent marine mammals and are part of the family of toothed whales that includes orcas and pilot whales. They are found worldwide, mostly in shallow seas of the continental shelves, and are carnivores, mostly eating fish and squid. Dolphin coloration varies, but they are generally gray in color with darker backs than the rest of their bodies.